


5 Times The Crew Tried to Prevent Losing You, and 1 Time They Did

by CrossedVagabond



Series: The Bombshells [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedVagabond/pseuds/CrossedVagabond
Summary: You have a history of getting kidnapped, so the crews decide to attempt to prevent that from happening. You aren't pleased.This is purely comedic relief for me while I write Back to Life. It isn't really set during either Silver Lining or Back to Life, and it was written to make myself and CaptainChilly (my lovely beta-reader, she changed her username) laugh. It achieved it's goal so I've decided to share it with all of you!





	5 Times The Crew Tried to Prevent Losing You, and 1 Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainChilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChilly/gifts).



**1: GPS Tracker**

Ryan stared at Gavin blankly. The Brit was grinning at the crew in front of him, holding his phone outwards towards them. “You put a GPS in my girlfriend?”

“That’s...” Jeremy shook his head, “Brilliant. Now when she gets kidnapped we’ll know where she is!”

“I think she’d be pissed if she knew,” Caiti shook her head, crossing her arms, a small smile on her face, disapproving but amused just the same. She looked at her girlfriend with amusement. Jack just sighed.

“Where is it?” Ryan asked, rubbing his chin in thought. It wasn’t a bad idea, and since he wasn’t involved with it he wouldn’t face her wrath when she figured it out. A win/win in his mind. Though she was very quick with her anger when she wanted to be.

“She got stitches the other day. I paid Kerry to put it beneath the stitches,” Gavin said proudly, “that way she won’t notice. Might feel a bump but that’s it.”

The door opened and, well, speak of the devil. You walked in. Gavin quickly lowered his phone as you walked closer. You pressed a kiss to Ryan’s cheek and then held out your hand. He opened his and you dropped a small device in his palm.

“I tore my stitches open, and Dan, bless the man, when he was redoing them he noticed this little thing embedded. You didn’t have anything to do with this do you?” you asked, placing a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. You felt it go stiff.

“Never,” he answered, “It was all Gavin.”

**2: Holding hands**

You...well you hadn’t been able to cross the street without holding someone’s hand or arm. Ryan made sense, he enjoyed holding your hand. However, you started to notice it when Gavin grabbed your hand and dragged you across the street to show you a neat car.

“Why is everyone obsessed with holding my hand?” you muttered to Ryan’s chest. He chuckled.

“Excuse me?”

“People have just been holding my hand or arm for nearly two weeks,” you huffed, “It’s weird.”

“Weird,” he agreed, “I haven’t noticed anything.”

You paused, the way he said that was...suspicious. You thought more on it and then smacked his chest with your palm. He sputtered out a half laugh half surprised shout. “What?”

“Are you getting people to escort me across the street so I don’t get hit by a car?” you snapped, and he raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

“When have you ever gotten hit by a car?” he asked, and you narrowed your eyes. “Well, we can’t be too safe. If you want, I could ask everyone to do pairs of two when crossing a street. But then again no one else is as much of a danger target as my lovely girlfriend.”

“I hate you,” you muttered dropping your face back against his chest.

“No you don’t,” he chuckled rubbing your back, “You’re secretly pleased that people are trying to keep you safe. Your just too much of a tsundere to admit it.”

“A what?”

“Shh. Go to sleep.”

**3: Baby Leash**

You were half asleep waiting for Geoff to hurry up and get to the penthouse. Ryan was sitting beside you, flipping through a magazine. You stretched hands going high above you head. A groan of relief emerged from your lips before you felt something roughly slid down your arms and something wrapped their arms around your chest.

Immediately, you slammed your elbow back and leapt to your feet. You spun around and saw Jeremy, Gavin, and Michael, shit eating grins on all of their faces. Ryan was on his feet, a knife in his hand, but his eyes were on you instead of the shit triplets.

“Is that...” Ryan asked quietly.

“There we go! Now she won’t get lost!” Gavin crowed, laughing hysterically.

You looked down and saw a harness strapped around your chest. You huffed loudly, Jeremy handed the leash to Ryan ceremoniously.

The guys were cracking up, and Ryan turned the leash over in his hands before giving it a tug. You stumbled towards him and sent him a scowl. His eyebrow rose before he glanced at the guys. “I don’t think this is practical for outside use,” he said evenly, then gave another tug. “But...I think this will help with other uses.”

Jeremy was the first to get it and his face went bright red.

“Let’s test it out,” Ryan said and began tugging you out of the room. You dug your heels in to the howls of the others.

“I hate you so much.”

**4: Kidnap her before she get Kidnapped**

You were nearly done Christmas shopping, the bags in one hand and a coffee in the other. Los Santos was covered in a thin layer of snow and you were glad for the weather to permit you to wear a nice big scarf and a warm jacket. It also hid the armored vest you were wearing. You just looked big and puffy anyways.

It was only six but it was dark out already.

You were nearly at your car, but as luck would have it, you didn’t make it to your car. Something covered your head and pulled the bags out of your hand. You dropped your coffee, didn’t hear it hit the floor but someone grabbed your arms and you found the issue with big puffy clothing. It was damn hard to fight back. You were shoved into a car.

You fought back even as the car peeled away from the curb.

A few minutes later, the hood was pulled off.

Jack was in the front seat, Geoff beside her. Jeremy and Michael sat beside you.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?”

“Kidnapping you. The way we figure it, you get kidnapped about once a year on average. If we kidnap you, it’s less likely for someone else to do it,” Geoff grinned back at you.

“Fuck you guys.”

**5: The Ball**

You woke up to very plastic-y scented mountain air. You stared up at the distorted clouds.

“I’m in...a fucking bubble,” you whispered. “I’m going to kill those assholes.”

“I told you guys, this is fucking hilarious,” Michael giggled, sounding rather tipsy. “Ryan’s going to kill us but still!”

“It’s the best way to keep her out of trouble,” Jeremy agreed with a laugh, “She’s become so klutzy over the past couple years.”

Yeah, thanks to nearly dying. You wanted to snap but you kept silent. Instead you got to your feet and instantly wanted to sit back down. What the fuck were you doing in a large rolling object at the top of Mount Chiliad? You turned and saw the guys all looking over the cityscape in front of them. You were just glad this ball was one of the squishy ones not a hard one, you felt dizzy already.

Maybe cus they drugged you to squish you into the ball.

You pulled out your cell...but had no reception. Of course.

Gavin pulled out his phone. “That is lush,” he said about the sunsetting in the distance. He began backing up to take a photo when he bumped into the ball. “Shit.”

You remembered swearing you’d kill them before the ball began to roll.

When you woke up you were surrounded by deflated plastic, stuck in a bush in the middle of the night. You stared up at the stars and wondered what the hell you had done to deserve this. You managed to remove the last of the plastic and wiggled out of the bush.

The shrill calls of your name guided you towards the three assholes who shoved you into the ball, but you kept yourself hidden. Instead you found their cars, hotwired them and sent two off the cliff before stealing the other and ripping down the mountain.

You’d find a nice quiet place to hole up for a week while they made their way back to the city and found a way to explain to Ryan how they lost you. Until then, you deserved a week long vacation.

 


End file.
